Papa Don't Preach
by mo0nlight
Summary: MMPR: Tommy and Kimberly Fic. ADDED THE 4TH AND FINAL CHAPTER
1. Can you Take it All Away?

**Title: Papa Don't Preach  
Chapter: Can you take it all Away?   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Do I have to say??? All characters except siblings belong to SABAN   
Summary: MMPR: Kim and Tommy, age sixteen, have a…just read   
Authors Notes: It's kinda NC-17 at the beginning, but it works it's way down to PG-13. The story starts out in Mid January. This is a song fic, but it will come later. Papa Don't Preach is by Kelly Osborne. I changed a few things in the way they met so bear with me. The beginning goes by really fast, a day, a few weeks, too two months later. **

He pulled the pink bed sheet over them. The sweet aroma the two high school lovers made was still in the air. She snuggled up next to her man and he wrapped his arm around his tiny waist. The room was dark except for the candlelight on her dresser. Her heavy breathing had finally slowed down; she was almost asleep. She had a smile on her face that said 'You're wonderful'. And he was. That was the best. Never had it been that good. 

Lucky for them, her parents were out of town. He had the perfect excuse to tell his parents. For the first time in a while he actually loved schoolwork. "Mom, dad, I'm going over Kim's to work on out project." The project, that had been finished the day before, was sitting on Kimberly's dresser and was two in three week. The two finished it early so that they would have time to themselves. It was for Ms. Applebee's English class- a report and visual presentation of an American author. They did it on Samuel Clemens a.k.a Mark Twain. They put the finishing touched on it that night, then put it aside and 'got down to business.'

'That was fantastic' he repeated over and over in his head. He looked over at the sleeping beauty next to him. The beauty that just made passionate love to him. He never, in a million years, thought he would ever see her the way she saw him tonight. She shined in the moonlight as she rode him like a horse on an open plane, and she howled like a wolf when she screamed his name. It was pure magic. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at the wonderful man next to her. He had a big smile a sheet of perspiration on his angelic face. She caressed his sweaty cheeked and kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

"Good night, Tommy."  
"Goodnight, Kim. I love you."

"I love you too." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kimberly Ann Hart stood in front of her locker with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about last night, the moment her and her boyfriend shared. It was the best. She closed her eyes, getting a DVD picture of their lovemaking. His was on top; she was on bottom, his body slowly rocking against hers as he thrust in and out of her. She signed at the thought. Weird, she could feel his body on hers. She could hear him, calling out to her, "Kimberly, Kim, ohhhhhhh Kim. God Damn…. Kim…Kim…Kim…Kim…"

"Earth to Kim." She slowly turned around to find her boyfriend, Tommy Oliver, had wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down at her lovingly; she had this huge smile on her face that said only one thing.

"Tommy, you scared me." She shrieked. She swatted him on the arm and turned back around. He brought his head down to her neck and kissed her gently. She jumped at the touch of his soft lips. He was so gentle with her. That's the way his love was. Gentle. Gentle to the touch. EVERY TOUCH. Their sex life, the secret of their gentle love, was new and growing. The first time they were a relief because they had been trying so hard to find a place. Tommy finally remembered his kid sister's tree house in the woods. She had complained of hearing noises back there and hadn't been there in months. It had been the best night of her life. She would always remember their first. 

"Come on, let's get to class." He said. She took his hand and they walked down to their first class, Ms Applebee's English class. Kimberly was the prize student. She had a 101.3 average. Tommy was just in the class. He was proud of his girlfriend. She was a straight A student and captain of the Varsity Cheerleading squad. A lot of her classes were AP and she took her work very seriously. How was she able to keep up with her studies and handle a sex life at the same time? She had her boyfriend by her side to help her along the way. 

"Hey girl." Aisha Campbell, Kim's best friend said as she walked in the door. 

"Hey, Sha, what's up." Aisha and Kim have known each other since sophomore year, when Kim's other best friend, Trini Kwan, left for the Peace Conference, along with her other two friends, Zack Taylor and Jason Scott. Aisha, like Kim, was very popular, any guy could have the African-American beauty, but she belonged to Rocky DeSantos, her food-loving boyfriend. 

"Nothin, me and Rocky went to the movie last night. I hate him now." She told Kim.

"What'd ya'll go see?"

"From Hell. It was so gory."

"That Jack the Ripper movie with Johnny Depp. Tommy wanted us to go see it, but I told him no." 

"You're lucky." Ms. Applebee walked in and everyone sat in their seats. 

**~LUNCH TIME~**

"I hate biology." Rocky DeSantos said. "Who gives a dam about Evolution; WE CAM FROM MONKEYS, THERE!" Rocky screamed. He slammed his head on his book and pretended to cry. 

"It's not just about humans, it's about the embryological and physical similarities between ancient species and current species. Not just Homo Sapien ancestry." Billy Cranston told him. The entire table looked at him.

"I got half of what he said." Adam Park said. Tommy sighed and took a bite of his sandwich. Kimberly sat next to him and Aisha on her right. Aisha tried her hardest to comfort her for the moment, brain dead boyfriend. 

"Aisha, what did Billy just say? Rocky asked her.

"Trini come back." She said silently. Trini was the only one that could interpret Billy's language, whatever it was. Kim, Trini, Jason had been friends since third grade; they met Billy when they were in forth grade. He didn't have any friends, but he was still a happy child. Kids constantly picked on him, calling him nerd and dork. Kimberly taught him to let it go in one ear and out of the other. 'They're just jealous' she told him. And it was evident to him that they were. By seventh grade, those same kids were offering money to tutor them. To this day, he still laughs at that. 

"Cheer up Rocky, you'll get it eventually." Kimberly told him.

"Quit lying Kim, no I won't." 

**~SCHOOL PARKING LOT~**

Tommy and Kim walked slowly to his car. The day had gone by so quickly. But they were glad, now they could get back to Kim's place, and 'work on their project'. 

**~THREE WEEKS LATER~**

"And that's our project on Mark Twain." Kim finished. The couple walked over to the teacher's desk and placed their report and poster and gave it to her. 

"Tommy, Kimberly, that was wonderful." 

"Thanks, Ms. Applebee." They said at the same time. They took a deep breath and released, finally, it was over. Kimberly turned around to see her boyfriend's famous smile. GOD she loved that smile. She turned back around…and smiled. She was in love. She couldn't picture life without him by her side and neither could he. It was love at first sight. Jason was in a karate tournament against a new guy. Jason was the champion, had beaten every guy that he had come across. Kimberly hated them; she thought they were so boring and pointless, and, as usual, Jason always won. That's when she saw him. He had short dark brown hair that came into curls at the end, dark brown dreamy eyes, and body that was hard like a rock. He was practicing in the other corner. He had black karate pants and a green tank top. He turned around and did a double take. He looked at her, into her eyes. She nearly melted like a Popsicle stick on a hot day from his look. Then he smiled. She smiled back. Her heart leaps every time she remembers that moment they shared. After he tied with Jason, he came up to her and asked her out. 

It's been two years and they're still together. Since then, his hair has grown past his shoulder, which he keeps in a ponytail most of the time, and she finds that to be very sexy. His muscles are more defined and he's still the sweetest guy she's ever met. She loves him, with all his heart.

**~TWO MONTHS LATER~**

Kimberly lay in bed, holding her stomach. She couldn't eat, and if she did, it came out (the wrong way). She was dizzy and nauseas. She felt like puking her brains out as soon as she woke up. She figured it was the flu; she'd be ok. It's not the first time. 'Maybe it's a man-made flu?' she thought to herself. What she had, didn't feel like a regular flu. It felt different. Kinda off key in a way. Maybe it's because she hadn't had the flu in five years and she had forgotten what it felt like. She had been like this for days. Since last Tuesday actually. But it was a Thursday; it should be clearing up by now. Tommy had come by every morning to see how she was and to give her her homework. He too thought it was weird. It was really, really bad in the morning, but would die down by lunchtime. But whatever it was, she was off to the doctor tomorrow. Everything would be straightened out. 

BRRRRINNNNNNGGGGGGG

She nearly fell out of bed. She was so deep in thought she forgot she was in the safety of her own bedroom. She reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Hello." She sounded helpless.

"Hey Kim, it's me, Tommy." The sound of her boyfriend's voice brightened her up. A smile appeared on her face involuntarily and…wait a minute. He's still in school. 

"What are you doing calling me? They catch with that phone you won't have it anymore." 

"Nice to hear from you too." He teased.

"Seriously Tommy."

"I'm serious too." She was tired of the battering.

"Where are you? Lunch?" She asked him, getting the conversation started. 

"Yeah. I'm having this magnificent ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato," He took a bite. "DAMN, this taste good. This better than…" 

"Tommy." 

"Mmm…yeah baby."

"Do not make me reach through this phone and choke you."

"What? What did I do?" He pouted. He took another bite of his sandwich.

"I hate you." She growled. 

"I love you too Kim." 

"TOMMY…"  
"So baby doll, how are you feeling? Any better?" 

"Nah, about the same." She told her. 

"Well…I'll talk to you later. Feel better." He said.

"Wait, Tommy." Kim shrieked.

"Yeah."  
"Do you think you could come over later?" Kim asked him

"Sure." 

"Great. Thanks for calling Tommy." She said.

"Anytime, beautiful." They hung up. 

**~NEXT DAY~**

It seemed like they had been in there forever. The doctor had taken a urine sample, pricked her finger, and asked her numerous questions – When was the last time you ate? Etc-. She had thrown up three times since they've been there, twice on the floor and once on the doctor. 'That's what doctor's offices get for being so creepy' she thought. Mrs. Hart was sitting quietly. She wasn't worried or concerned; she had no reason to be. Seconds later the doctor came. 

"Well Ms and Mrs. Hart, we have the results. And, there's a doctor who will speak to you, Mom, outside." He said. Mrs. Joy Hart looked at the doctor than at Kim. 

"I…Is everything okay?" Mrs. Hart asked. 

The doctor nodded. "Yes, everything's fine." She got up and left the room. Kimberly looked back at the doctor. She could feel her heart pound faster and her stomach turn. Wait…she could feel stomach turn. 

"_Is_ everything okay?" Kimberly asked him. 

"That all depends." He responded. 

"What do you mean?" She shrieked. 

"Kim, I'm gonna ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me." 

"What do you mean, it all depends?!" She screamed. 

"When was the last time you had sex?" She went pale. She knew the inevitable, but she didn't want to hear it.

"Two weeks ago, why?"

"Kim…you're eight weeks pregnant." She nearly fell out of her chair. She crossed her arms over her flat stomach and rocked back and forth. A lone tear fell down her cheek and onto the floor. She closed her eyes and tried to think back, when this could have happened. 'This has to be a mistake. We were careful' She tried to tell herself.

"Kim," He said. He had this look of concern in his eye and expression that showed he cared. "Do you know who the father is?" She nodded, but didn't look up. 

"Ok. The man outside is telling your mother. I figured it would be best if you were both separated." Kim walked over to the other side of the room and began to cry. 

"There has to be some mistake. I'm not…I'm not pregnant." She denied.

"We can get you an ultra-sonogram…" 

She turned towards him, eyes bloodshot. "NO! I wanna go home. This is a nightmare, I know it is." 

The doctor stood up to go talk to her, but the door swung open. Mrs. Hart was breathing heavily. Her eyes were fixed on her daughter who was standing in the corner. 

"Kimberly lets go." 

It was a silent ride home. Kimberly stared outside the window most of the way, while her mom kept her eyes on the red. She hadn't looked at her daughter since they left the doctor's. She was devastated. Her baby was having a baby. Who? How? When? This isn't possible. She wanted to kill the bastard who impregnated her daughter. But what about her daughter? She had the nerve to say yes –unless the bastard raped her– to having someone stick his penis in her vagina. She didn't want to raise a baby. Bloody hell, she felt like she was too old to have a baby. The many thoughts that filled her head caused her too become nauseas. That wasn't fair, she wasn't pregnant. Her sixteen-year-old daughter was. They pulled into the driveway. Kimberly quickly undid her seatbelt, hopped out of the car, and rushed to the door. Her mom, who was now behind her, had her keys out and ready to sit down, till her father got home. As soon as the door was unlocked, Kim made her way upstairs; she figured she could cry the baby out. 

"Kimberly Ann Hart, get back down here." Her mother yelled. I guess she didn't feel like resting. Kimberly slowly made her way back down the stairs. As soon as her mother's face came into view, she started to cry again. Her mother's face had suddenly changed colors. Her breathing was still heavy and her eyes had turned red, not from crying, but from anger. She dreaded this moment. How would her father take this? She could remember the day when Kimberly had first asked them where babies come from. She also remembered the day when Kimberly first asked them where they came out. The many conversations the two had about adulthood, babies, and marriage. She remembered when Kimberly described to her what her husband, the father of her children, would be like. Tall and handsome; he would be strong, brave, and funny. On the inside the smiled at the thought, but on the outside…

"Kimberly, get your ass down here." On the outside, she wanted to beat the living hell out of her daughter. The only thing that was stopping her was the living creature inside of her, her grandchild. Kimberly slowly made her way downstairs. She tried not to look her mother in the eye, but it was hard. She couldn't lie to her mother. 

"How could you do this?" Kim didn't answer.

"How could this…Who Kim? WHO?" Kim jumped back as her mother snapped at her. 

"Uhh…" 

"WHO!!! DAMNIT!!! WHO!!!" 

"TOMMY!!!" Kimberly finally yelled out. Mrs. Hart put her hand over her mouth and turned away from her. She shook her head. 'I never liked that boy.' 

"You know how your father feels about him." Mrs. Hart jogged her memory.

"I know, mom, but…" 

"But what?" Kimberly looked her mother in the eye, ashamed. She felt dirty. She wanted to go take a million baths, maybe drown the baby out. 

"I love him." Her mother laughed. She started cracking up. 'What did she say?'

"Love? You think he loves you?" She asked. Kimberly nodded.

"He doesn't love you. If he loved you he wouldn't have gotten you pregnant." She yelled. 

"We were careful." Kim sobbed. The tears started flowing. 

"OBVIOUSLY NOT CAREFUL ENOUGH!!!" 

**~ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL~**

"See ya Tommy, tell Kim I said hi." Aisha said as she walked to Rocky's car. Tommy waved back and stepped in his car. He loved that car. He had been in two accidents, four speeding tickets, and had it impounded twice. Damn, he loved that car. 

"Hey Tommy." Adam called from a distant. 

"Oh, hey Adam. What's up?"

"Nothin. Where are you going?" Adam asked. He was dressed in white karate pants and a black tank top. 

"Goin over to Kim's, I promised her I'd come over." Tommy told him. 

"Dude we got practice. The tournament is in five days. Call Kim and tell Kim you can't come over." Tommy sat in the car for a moment. He really wanted to see Kim, but he really needed to practice. She did say later, not after school. 

"She asked for later, not after school. I'll call her anyway." 

"Alright man."

BRRRRINNNNNNGGGGGGG

Mrs. Hart turned around. She snatched the phone of the hook as if her greatest enemy was holding it. 

"What?" She snapped. 

"Hey…Mrs. Hart, it's me Tommy." He said, surprised at Mrs. Hart's reaction.

"Oh…Hello _Tommy_." Hearing her boyfriend's name, she ran towards her mother. 

"Hey, is Kim there?" 

"No, she's sleeping." She lied. "Mom, let me talk to him." Kim whispered.

"Oh, well, can you tell her that I'm sorry I couldn't come over after school, but I had to practice for the tournament with Adam next week and that I'll come by later?" He told her. 

"I'll be sure and tell her." 

"Thanks, Mrs. Hart."   
"Goodbye, Tommy." Tommy hung up the phone and then hopped out of his car.

"Mom, why didn't you let me talk to him?" Kim asked. She had finally stopped crying, and she wasn't stuttering anymore. 

"He got you pregnant, Kimberly. Why should I let you talk to him?" She asked.

"Cause he's the father of my child, that's why." Kim replied. 

"We'll talk more when your father gets home." Kim sunk into the couch. 'uh oh.' 

"Kim wasn't there?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah, her mom said she was asleep. They were supposed to go to the doctor today." Tommy told him. Tommy warmed up on one side of the mat, while Adam warmed up on the other. 

"I hope she's ok." Adam said.

"Yeah, me too. She's been sick for a while." Tommy told him. Adam just nodded. 

**~ONE HOUR LATER~**

"Joy, please don't lie to me. She's what?" Mr. Andrew Hart said. He was in his brand new Mustang Convertible, cruzin from work and on his way home when some…news…startled him. 

"You heard me the first time, Drew. You're youngest child, is pregnant." He was at a red light, he closed his eyes, angry as hell. 'How in the hell…" 

"Who's the father?" He asked. He decided to put the yelling and screaming aside for now until he got home.

"According to her, Tommy's the father." 

"That son-of-a-bitch." 

"Yeah." 

"I'll give the Olivers a call, maybe they can meet us at our house tonight and have a little chat. I can look that boy in the eye before I kill him." 

**~OLIVER RESIDENCE~ **

"Thomas, hand me the wooden spoon." Mrs. Janice Oliver said to her husband, Thomas Oliver. They always cooked dinner together. Mainly because Mr. Oliver didn't like to cook dinner so Mrs. Oliver made him. But he got used to it…eventually. 

BRRRRINNNNNNGGGGGGG

"Thomas, get the phone." Mrs. Oliver ordered.

"It's right beside y…" 

"Thomas, my hands are tied up here, get the phone." He went over to the receiver and picked it up.

"Hello, Oliver Residence. Thomas Oliver speaking."   
"Hello, Mr. Oliver. This is Mr. Hart, Kimberly's dad."

"Oh, hello, Mr. Hart. You know, we never really had the pleasure to actually sit down and talk." Mr. Oliver told him. 

"We can tonight at the celebration at my house." He said. 

"What celebration?" Mr. Oliver asked. 

"Haven't you heard? Kim's eight weeks pregnant." Hart said. He looked like his belt was too tight around his waist and his tie need to loosen up a little. 

"What?" 

"With your son's baby." Mr. Hart finished. Thomas leaned his head down. He couldn't speak; he could barely breath. This isn't happening, this isn't happening.

"What time would you like us to be there." He asked. 

"What time do you think you'll be finished with dinner do you think." 

"Around six."

"How about seven then?" 

"That would be good. 

"See ya later. Wish we could have met on better terms."

"Same here." 

He hung up the phone. His eyes focused on the wall, steam coming out of his ears. He felt like a bull that would charge at any moment. His wife put her hand on his shoulder and gently massaged it. It helped, but not a lot. When he saw his son's face, he felt like he would tear him to shreds. How could he do that to her? Forget the bull, he felt like a monster.

"Honey, what did Mr. Hart want?" She asked him. She was concerned. She had never seen him that angry before. 

"He just wanted to tell us that Kim is eight weeks pregnant with Tommy's baby." He said. He walked away from her and sat on the stool. He trusted that boy. He believed that boy when he said 'We're just working on a project, Dad.' or 'It's too foggy out dad, I'm stuck at Kim's'. He trusted him. Now his son was a father. He was going to be a grandfather. A grandfather at 39, what the hell was that? 

"Are you sure that's what he said?" She asked, tears welled up in her eyes. He nodded. That was all until Tommy got home

"KIMBERLY ANN HART, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???" He slammed the door behind him, looking left to right, trying to find the mother-to-be, his sixteen-year-old daughter. 

"Drew, calm down."

"Calm down. CALM DOWN!!! MY KID IS PREGNANT!!!" Mrs. Hart didn't answer her. She just closed her eyes.

"Where is she?" He asked…calmly.

"Upstairs in her room." He jetted upstairs, skipping a few steps. Kim lay on her bed, a box of tissue by her side. She had a headache from all the crying. All of a sudden, the door slammed open, and her 'red headed' father appeared. 

"Get up." He said in a low voice. She moved slowly, she still felt sick from the stomach. She didn't know if it was from the morning sickness or the shock. 

"GET UP!!!" She moved faster. She stood before them. It was a father-daughter moment that he never saw coming. 

"You think you're woman enough to have sex?" She didn't answer him.

"ANSWER ME!!!!" 

"no." She said below a whisper.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!" He screamed. She started crying again. 

"You weren't thinking because you obviously didn't think you'd get pregnant, and with that boy of all people." She hated the way her father talked about Tommy, but now wasn't the time to call him on it. 

"Daddy, I'm sorry." She said. Her father's eyes grew wider, if they could.

"SORRY!!!!! KIM THIS IS A BABY!!!!! YOU CAN'T TAKE IT BACK!!!!!" She could see the solution in his eyes.

"I am NOT getting an abortion." 

"Adoption." He suggested.

"NO!!! I'll raise my baby."

"With what, Kim? With what? If you actually think me and your mom are going to finance you, you've got another thing comin'."

"Dad…don't hate me." He didn't answer her. 

**~7:05pm~**

Mrs. Hart opened the door for Mr. And Mrs. Kimberly and her father were sitting at the kitchen. She nervous she didn't want to see Tommy's face. Was he angry, sad, or just as scared and willing to take responsibility like her? She hoped he was. He appeared around the corner. He looked as clueless as she did earlier that day. OH NO!!! She would have to tell him in front of everybody. Before he sat down, he walked over to her, about to give her a hug.

"Don't," Mr. Hart said to him. "Not now, not here." Tommy slowly sat down. He looked over at Kim who had this freaked expression on her face. Mr. Hart looked at him, trying to read his mind, trying to figure out where he got the idea that it was ok for him to fuck his daughter. 

"Tommy, you don't know what's going on, do you?" Andrew Hart asked him. Tommy shook his head. Mr. Hart looked at Mr. Oliver. 

"I figured Kim would like to tell him."  
"Tell me what?" He looked over at Kim, who looked away. He was confused. He felt alienated. 

"Kim, tell him." Mr. Hart scolded. Kim took in a deep breath and started to cry. Tommy became even more confused. 

"Kimberly Ann…" 

"Tommy, I'm pregnant." She said in a rush. That was the first time she had admitted it to herself. She had never said the word until now. Tommy looked at her with a blank expression. He tried to form a sentence, but it was hard. 

"H…H…How far along…are you?" He stuttered. 

"Eight weeks." He leaned back in his chair, put his hands over his face and said, "Damn." 

"Damn right." Mr. Oliver said. 

"Kim leave. Go outside." Mrs. Oliver said. Without hesitation, she got up and left. 

"I've already screamed and yelled at her, now it's your turn." Mr. Hart said, scaring him.

Kim stood outside, pacing back and forth. Every now and then, she'd still a few glances through the window, each time, finding her dad or his dad screaming at Tommy. She wanted to talk to him. This was a situation between him and her. Tommy and Kimberly, no one else. Yes, they were related to the baby growing inside of her, but they weren't its parents. They committed the act, they had sex, this was their responsibility. They needed to take care of it. She wanted so desperately to tell her father that, but she was scared of him. 

Tommy sat there, his parents screaming at him, her parents screaming at him. He was screaming at himself. He wanted to walk outside and hold Kim and tell her that everything would be okay. He felt ashamed. He had ruined his and Kim's life. But he also reminded himself that this was just as much her fault as his; she gave him the okay. This wasn't the time to play the blame game. There wasn't a time for it. 

"Do you realize what you've done Tommy. You can't fix this; you can't do away with this. Your girlfriend is out there, eight weeks pregnant, with your baby."

"Just let me talk to her, so we can decide what were going to do." 

"What if she wants to keep it, Tommy?" His mother asked.

"Then we'll raise our baby." He said simply. 

"Tommy go outside with Kim, let us discuss this." His mother said. 

She looked through the window again and to her surprise, she couldn't find Tommy. "Here I am." A masculine voice said. She looked behind her and there he was. She ran up to him and put her arms around his neck. He embraced her tight. They rocked back and forth for a while, just enjoying each other's company. She finally guided him to the little couch and they sat down.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked him. She knew what she wanted to do. 

"I don't know. It looks like they're going to decide our fate." He said pointing to the window. She nodded her head and began to cry. He looked away. He thought to himself. 'How are we going to make this work?' He looked over towards her. He tilted her chin up towards him. Her eyes were red and her face pale. She looked hopeless. 

"I'm not gonna ask you to do something you don't want to do. I love you, Kim. I love you. I'm right here," He began. She smiled at him. "I think the best thing for us to do is adoption and…" The mere word 'adoption' just caused her body to shiver. She wasn't having it.

"No adoption?" He asked.

"No. I wanna keep this baby." He leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. She returned it. He slowly parted from her, leaving her hungry for more. 

"We'll keep this baby. Fuck them, they can get over it."

"I love you." She said quickly

"I love you too." They kissed again and hugged. 

Seconds later they were asked to come back in the house. Their parents sat there like the mafia. 

"We've come to a decision." Mr. Oliver said. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other. 

"We think adoption is the best thing." Mr. Hart suggested Tommy grabbed Kim's hand, letting her know they were in this together.

"You two still have another year of high school to finish and a baby could ruin that." Mrs. Hart said

"You two need to concentrate on more important things." Mrs. Oliver told them. Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other, dread in their eyes. She nodded, giving him the okay.

He took in a deep breath and let it out. "Thanks a lot for your consideration. We know you want what's best for us both but…we want to keep this baby." He felt better. His stomach wasn't doing flip-flops any more.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Oliver said. "Did you hear a word we said?"

"We know what pressure a baby will have, but we want to keep it. It's our baby, not yours we should be able to decide." Kim said. Mrs. Hart looked at Mr. Hart and Mrs. Oliver looked at Mr. Oliver and Mr. Oliver and Mr. Hart looked at each other. 

Mr. Hart stood up and looked his bold, brave daughter in the eye. "Fine," He said, "But if you two don't find an apartment in a week, that baby goes to a nice, responsible family." They nodded, in agreement.  


***************************************

Ain't it just beautiful? I was going to write more, but I sure as hell didn't feel like it right now. R&R please. THANK YOU!!!!


	2. Us Against the World

**Title: Papa Don't Preach  
Chapter: Us Against the World   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Do I have to say??? All characters except siblings belong to SABAN   
Summary: MMPR: After finding out the Kim is Eight Weeks into term, they go searching for an apartment.   
Authors Notes: I'm changing a whole bunch of shit, ok. They're sixteen and this takes place at the beginning of the school year. I'm not going, day by day. I'll skip a month or two. Each chapter has a central theme or point. Oh yeah, and they start school in August. **

She stretched her arm over his hard belly and onto his waist. She nuzzled her face in on his right arm as he typed. She was bothering him with that and she knew it. She knew what made him smile, what made him laugh, what made him angry, and what got on his nerves. Touching his arm in anyway while hey typed got on his nerves. He lifted his arm slightly trying to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. She giggled as he tried to push her off her chair. 

"Tommy, stop." She whispered. He kept trying to push her off the chair. A big smile appeared on his face as she grabbed his arm. 

"No, you stop." He teased. She finally fell of her chair, but before she hit the floor, Tommy grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back up. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss. She gladly returned it. Kim decided to stop teasing him and plopped on his bed. She starred at him amazement. A vivacious teenager was looking for a home for his pregnant girlfriend. She could see the fatherly figure in him. She can picture him holding a baby boy or girl and saying 'Shhh, it's okay.' She can picture him cooking dinner or making lunch and walking him or her to the bus stop. He's ready to fulfill the responsibilities of parenthood and he doesn't mind showing it. Especially since it gets on his fathers nerves. He hadn't had a conversation with his father since they left the Hart house two days ago. There had been hellos and goodbyes, nothing more. Kimberly's father hadn't spoke to her at all. He had avoided her as best he could and he was getting good at it. When she came in the room, he looked away, when she sat down for dinner, he got up. Her mother wasn't talking to her. That was it. It didn't matter to her that much, as long as she had Tommy by her side. 

"I found a few things." He finally said. She woke up from her daydream and gave him her full attention. 'Please let this be it.' It felt like they had been looking forever. Tommy skipped school yesterday so they could start looking. They only had a week to do it. They traveled to four different complexes in Angel Grove. The trouble was they had to stay within the school zone.

"What did you find?" 

"Some stuff by the lake and some behind the school." He said. "Wanna check it out." She took a deep breath and held out her hand. He took and pulled her up. 

Kimberly couldn't take her mind of the look that Mrs. Oliver gave her. It was a cold, evil look. It didn't surprise her at all that she didn't like her. She turned her sixteen-year-old son into a father. The Olivers had never been comfortable with Tommy dating Kim. It wasn't like the Harts with Tommy, who didn't like him at all, it was just dissatisfaction. They thought Tommy could do better that her, but Tommy thought the opposite. He felt she was perfect. Kim's parents, on the other hand, thought Tommy was equivalent to Satan or Isaac from Children of the Corn. Joy Hart thought he looked rough. She didn't like his long hair or his thick muscular body. She felt the perfect guy for Kim was some one with a muscular build, but not bulky. He has to have SHORT light brown hair and around Tommy's height. Kim's father said Tommy was a son-of-a-bitch and he knew this day would come. She could remember a particular conversation between the two. 

"Kim, where are you off to?" Mr. Hart asked. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table paying bills and her mother was washing the dishes. Kim came down the stairs dressed in Tommy's favorite low-rise black pants and a tight red tank top. Her hair hung loosely across her shoulders and she smelled like Victoria Secret. Her mother looked at her attire and snarled. 

"Where are you going looking like that?" She asked her daughter.

"To the Blink 182 concert with Tommy." She told her. 

"Looking like that?" Her father said standing up.

"Yeah. I'll be back by midnight." She told them. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up. Her father walked in the living room and crossed his arms. His daughter was growing into a little lady. He didn't like that. She was fifteen then. Her and Tommy were getting closer by the minute. 

"Why don't you get a new boyfriend?" He asked. 

"What?" Kim said, diverting her attention from the TV.

"A new boyfriend, you can do a whole lot better than this Tommy fellow." He said. This is when Drew Hart started to show his true color. 

"I lo…like Tommy." This also took place after they confessed their love to each other. 

"You can do better than him, Kim. A whole lot better than him actually." He said. "Look at him Kim. He's six foot three with hair longer than yours. He looks like he could break you in half." Kim wanted to cry. She thought he liked Tommy.

"Sweetie, why don't you go on a date with Blake?" Blake was the egotistical monster a.k.a, her mom's best friend's kid. He had had a crush on Kimberly since they were in eighth grade. 

"I don't like Blake, mom, I like Tommy." Kimberly said. Her father looked away and shook his head in shame. He turned around to say something but then…SAVED BY THE BELL

"That's Tommy, I gotta go, see you guys later." She rushed out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Let's go to the ones behind the school." Kimberly looked like she was in some sort of trance. She didn't think her thoughts were that deep. 

"Kim." 

"HUH!" She looked over at him. He was laughing. She playfully slapped his arm and put her attention on the road. 

"What I was saying, while you were in neverland, was that we could go by the ones behind the school first. Is that okay with you?" 

"Yes it's fine with me." 

"We're not living there." Kim said as they walked out of the building. She had a disgusted look on her face. She had never seen so many bugs in her life. 

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm with ya babe." 

"Our only chance is the apartments by the lake." She reminded him. He nodded then took a deep breath.

He lifted his hand to caress her face and said gently, "Everything will be fine," he began, "You'll see. We have till next week." She turned around and started to cry, 'Maybe we should consider adoption.' She thought. But she didn't want to give this baby up. She wanted to raise Tommy's baby. It's something she had been dreaming of since she was fourteen-years-old. This meant a lot to her. 

"Let's go to the lake." She said. 'This will work.' 

**~ANGEL GROVE LAKE APARTMENTS~**

They walked in the visitor center looking for the landlord. Kimberly sat down, feeling a little nauseas. Tommy turned around to look to see Kimberly with her hand over her stomach. He smiled. 

A voice from out of now where frightened him "Can I help you?" It said. He turned around to see a smiling blond. She looked sophisticated, mature and older than Tommy and Kim. He had a good feeling about this. 

"Uhh, yeah. We're here about an apartment. A two bed room apartment." He clarified. She smiled again and nodded. 

"Wonderful, follow me." Kimberly stood up and followed behind the blond and Tommy. She seemed nice. She had a good feeling about this. 

"By the way I'm Stephanie Rogers, we have two two-bed room apartments open." She began, "One on a second floor and one on the first floor. Which would you like to check out first?" Tommy looked at Kim who shrugged her shoulders. 

"The first floor one, please." He said politely. She smiled and nodded. Tommy took Kimberly's hand and they walked behind her. They walked around the pool and towards a set of apartments. It was a gorgeous pool that went to about ten feet. The shrubbery on the side was beautiful. It gave the complex a homey touch. She felt comfortable there. 

"Here is our first floor apartment." The two stepped inside it was astounding. As soon as you walked in, you had the living room on the left and the kitchen and dining room on the right.

"Straight ahead are the two bedrooms." Kimberly walked towards them, forgetting to get a better look at the kitchen and living room. The master was huge, big enough to put a queen size bed in it. The master bath had a water closet. So she could do her make-up and Tommy could use the bathroom at the same time. 'Cool' There was a separate shower and a Jacuzzi style bathtub. It was awful small, so she figured that Tommy would use the shower. The closets were small, but it had enough space to put hers and Tommy's things. She walked out of the master and into the second room. It was like a regular sized bedroom, perfect for a newborn baby. In her mind she was already setting up the room, where she would put the crib, the baby swing, the dresser, the rocking chair, everything. She HAD to have the rocking chair. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on it and smiled. 

"You like it?" Tommy asked.

"I love it." 

"The second floor that we have is set up just like this, but it's father away from the pool." Stephanie said. Tommy looked at Kim. He loved the apartment; he had enough money for rent and if he combined his money with Kim's they'd have enough for new furniture. They wouldn't be able to get everything right away though. 

"I think I'd feel safer on the second floor one." Kim said.

"We want the second floor one." Tommy said to Stephanie. 

"Good, come with me to sign some papers. How soon will you be able to move in?" Stephanie asked. 

"Tomorrow or Monday." Kim told her. Stephanie nodded and smiled. 

**~EIGHT WEEKS LATER~**

Change is good. The only thing that doesn't change is change. Tommy and Kimberly could tell you that from experience. They still didn't have all their furniture, Both Kim and Tommy were working two jobs, and Kim had completed the first trimester. She was four months pregnant and happy. She could see the hump on her former flat stomach and she could feel a little movement, but not much. At first they were upset about being parents-to-be but now their glad because it's brought them closer together. Tommy loves being able to watch over Kim, being the head of he house, and, most importantly, he loves being able to sleep next to her every night. Kim loves and hates being pregnant. She hates the mood swings and the sore feet. The morning sickness has disappeared. She loves being able to feel the growing baby. She loves it when her and Tommy watch TV together and he'll put his hand over her stomach. He seemed excited to her, very happy that in five months he would be a daddy. He hates shopping, but the other day when she wanted to go shopping for baby furniture, he begged her to let him come. Their parents, on the other hand, aren't so happy. Tommy rarely gets a word out of his father. His mother talks to him sometimes. Once, Kim's mom gave her the 'cold shoulder' for three weeks. Her father isn't talking to her at all. He never thought they would find an apartment so quick. He wanted so desperately to see the baby live with another family and they wouldn't hear from him or her until they he or she was eighteen. She misses him a lot. 

Kimberly isn't the shopoholic she used to be. Now it's just grocery shopping, furniture shopping, and shopping for around the house appliances. They didn't have enough money for CDs, or anything like that. Kimberly brought her stereo; Tommy bought his TV and VCR. Kimberly also brought her TV with her. Their little apart was complete. All they needed was a dinning table. 

As for the baby, they had the crib and dressers and a diapers (a whole bunch), and blankets. The room itself wasn't set up. Tommy planned on doing the painting in about a month or two. He already had an idea planned out. He hadn't talked to Kim about it because it was a surprise. 

"Hey Kim." Tommy said over his cell phone. Yes. He still had his cell phone.

"Hey, baby," She said desolately. She rubbed over her belly and leaned against the sink. She had a rag over her shoulder and bunny slippers on her feet. She was comfortable from head to toe.

"What's up?" He asked her. He passed the school and towards their apartment complex. He had just finished working out at the Youth Center. He tried to keep in shape as best he could. He had work every afternoon on weekdays, worked all day on Saturday, and worked half a day on Sunday. He was happy it was free membership for those who went to Angel Grove High. 

"Tommy…when are we gonna tell our friends we're gonna have a baby?" She asked him. YES it's true. They haven't broken the news to their best friends. Even though Kim changed her wardrobe slightly, no one said anything. She and Tommy never talked about breaking the news to their friends. Kim knew she had to tell Aisha at some point. That was her best friend. She felt like she was lying to her. 

"You still haven't told Aisha?" Tommy said

"You still haven't told Rocky?" Kim backfired. Tommy took a deep and let it go. He too was scared of the

reactions on his friends face. But then again, Rocky was better than Jason. He had known Jason a whole lot longer than Rocky. Jason had been there for Tommy when no one else was and vice versa. That was his true best friend. It's no that Rocky wasn't his best friend, he was, it's just that…well…he didn't know. All he knew it would be a whole lot easier to tell him than Jason. He figured it would be the same way with Kimberly towards Aisha. She had known Trini, her best friend of all time, since they were little. Your best friend is usually the person you tell first, not two months later. Either way, they had to tell them sooner or later. 

"Tommy, we have to tell them." She told him. He couldn't argue with her. 

"Tomorrow. I promise." He vowed. 

**~NEXT DAY~**

Kimberly stood next to her locker in a pink t-shirt and shorts. She always waited for Aisha here. Here she would tell her. But what if she took it the bad. Then she'd have to deal with the ugly looks all day. I have to tell her, I have to tell her, she kept telling herself. She could remember the many times they went to the mall together. Going through every store, talking about their boyfriends, and buying a big pretzel for them to share. Cinnamon. It was always cinnamon. That was Aisha's favorite and Kimberly's second favorite. Their favorite store was Wet Seal. They had all the best clothes and all the clothes that Tommy loved on Kim; tiny skirts and tight shirts Tommy's favorite outfit on her was a red belly shirt and a faded blue jean skirt. "Here she comes." She said. She threw her thoughts aside and focused on the moment ahead. Aisha had on a smile worth a million bucks. It made Kim smile. 

"Hey girl, what's up?" Aisha said giving her friend a hug. 

"Hey, we need to talk." Kim started. Aisha gave her a confused look. 

"Okay, about what? Aisha asked. Kim led her outside, by the cars. She took in a deep breath and turned around towards her best friend. 

"What is it, girl?" Aisha asked. 

'Well, now or never.' "Aisha, I'm pregnant." 'Whew, that felt good. Why is she looking at me like that?' Aisha stared at her blankly. She looked like she was about to cry. 

"Who…how far along?" She felt like her mother was standing in front of her. 

"Tommy and four months." She explained. 

"And you're just now finding out?" Aisha asked her. 

"No, I've known for two months now." Kimberly said. Aisha turned away from her. Kimberly looked down, trying to hide her tears. 

"I'm your best friend Kim, why didn't you tell me about it earlier. If you had, I would be a little keener about this. How does Tommy feel about this, does _he_ know? What about your parents? How do they feel about this?" She asked.

"He's fine, I guess. We have an apartment together by the lake. My mom isn't to cool about it and my dad stopped talking to me." 

"Serves you right." Aisha screamed. Kim took a step back. 'How could she say that?' 

"How can you say that?" Kim asked her. 

"It's very simple, Kimberly. Figure it out." She walked away, back into the school. Kimberly watched her walk down the hall and turn the corner. 

"Well, Ms. Kimberly Hart…that went well." She said to herself as she walked back into the room. She opted to follow Aisha, but her next class was in the opposite direction. As she walked to her class, flashes of what the baby might look like flashed through her mind. She had all sorts of picture. Dark hair like Tommy's or light brown hair like her's. Eye color was also an issue. His sister, Mattie, had blue eyes and Rick, her big brother, had blue eyes. She hopped the baby looked like Tommy. Then there was the boy or girl subject. She thought it might be best to find out early so they could buy the right baby clothes and Tommy could have better options on what to paint the room. But, she also wanted it to be a surprise. But it didn't matter, she just wanted healthy. 'We're going to be parents.' She told herself. Aisha's outburst finally helped her to come to the realization. She had a warm feeling inside. She didn't know if it was the baby or her excitement, but either way, she liked the feeling. With or without their friends support, they would be good parents. 

He knew they would be angry with him, but not this angry with him. They laughed in his face, screamed at him, called him names: whore, bastard, asshole. He hoped Kim had better luck with Aisha than he had with Billy, Rocky, and Adam. They all dissed him; angry with him because they waited so long to tell them and, most importantly, he impregnated Kim. During Biology, he tossed Kim a note asking her to meet him outside during lunch. It had only been a couple of hours and he already missed his best friends. He leaned back and thought of the many fun times he and his friends had had. Him and Jason met during a karate match, between the two of them, and the tied. That's also where he met Kim for the first time. They'd play football and basketball on the court and they'd pick on Bulk and Scull together (whatever happened to those two?). 

"Hey Tommy." He turned around to see her walking down the steps. She looked upset. "Damn" he uttered. He had hoped for the best, but got the worst. 

"Did you tell Aisha?" He asked. Without saying a word, she answered him. She nodded.

"How did it go?" 

"How did it go for you?" She asked him. 'Why did he ask?'

"Bad for you too huh?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said as she sat down next to him. "I think I lost my best friend." A lone tear fell from her cheek. Tommy put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. 

"Things will get better. Eventually, they'll come around, you'll see." He said. He pulled her closer. Suddenly a river of tears poured like a waterfall. She rested her head on his chest and let it go.

"I don't wanna lose my best friend, Tommy. I figured she'd support me. Tommy didn't answer her. He rested his head on hers and they sat there. 

Dinner was quiet in the Oliver/Hart household. The only thing moving were their forks. The only thing Tommy said to Kim when he got home from work was 'hello'. Kim didn't seem to mind. She just waved. Both were depressed and Angry, at least Tommy was. He wished he had never said anything to Rocky. As soon as he walked into the dojo, he heard snickering from some of the students. Even the parents were snickering. He heard one of the moms say 'How could he do that to the poor girl.' He thought to himself, 'What poor girl?' then it hit him. 'They're talking about Kim…ROCKY!' Rocky was the only one of his 'friends' that worked at the dojo. 'Oh boy.' He said to himself.

"Oliver, get in here." His boss yelled. He set his bag down and walked towards his office. He was a big man. Not fat, but tall. He was about 6'5'' and a little over two hundred pounds. Tommy was a little intimidated by him. 

"Yes sir." 

"I should fire you."

"What??" Tommy shouted. His breathing increased along with his pulse. He couldn't lose his job; him and Kim would be screwed if they did. 

"My wife had our first child when we were sixteen too. I stuck by her. I cannot stand a man who abandons his pregnant teenage girlfriend. I don't want that kind of influence on the paying customers."

"Mr. Kelvin, my girlfriend is at our apartment. Her job starts in about an hour. We're both working two jobs to support the both of our baby and us. She's the love of my life, I'm not gonna leave her." Tommy explained. Mr. Kelvin raised an eyebrow to him. He took a deep breath and wrote something on a piece of paper.

"Okay. But if I hear otherwise, you're out of here." Tommy nodded and walked out the door. Tommy hated Rocky now. He knew Rocky was mad, but not mad enough to try and ruin it for him, Kimberly, and their unborn child. He lost a best friend.

"I almost lost my job today." He said. She lifted her head up, her food nearly falling out of her mouth. She swallowed it and wiped the excess food off her lips. 

"What? How?" She asked, nearly panicking.

"Rocky told everyone that you're pregnant and told them that I abandoned you. My boss found out and it turns out he thought teenagers abandoning their pregnant girlfriends was a bad influence on the students. I explained to him what really was going on and he said if he hears otherwise I'm gone." He said. He picked up his fork and continued eating. 

"That son-of-a-bitch." Kim said. Tommy lifted his head. She had heard Kim call Rocky, crazy, stupid, idiot, and all other sorts of names but nothing as vulgar as that. Rocky was her buddy (was). They had played SO many practical jokes on Aisha it wasn't funny. There was one time when Billy had built them a life-size remote control rat and they put it in her purse. But that seemed to be over. It made Kim wonder though. If Rocky had the nerve to say what he said…what would Aisha say? 

**~NEXT AFTERNOON~**

Kimberly slammed the door behind her, nearly hitting Tommy on the head. Today had been the bitchiest day she had ever had. People were staring at her and talking behind her back. Nobody thought the most popular couple at Angel Grove High School would be expecting a baby. Everyone took advantage of the situation to make them miserable. Tommy threatened to beat up a boy for following and teasing her. She wanted to kill Aisha. She also wanted to kill Tommy for getting her pregnant. Tommy walked into the apartment and locked the door. 

"This is all your fault." She sobbed. He turned around with a surprised look on his face. He took his jacket off and put it in the closet. 

"My fault? How?" He asked her. 

"If you hadn't of gotten me pregnant, we wouldn't be going through this." She said as she walked back to their bedroom. He followed close behind her, stunned as hell.

"Don't go blaming this on me, this is just as much my fault as it is yours." Tommy reminded her. She started to cry.

"It was your cock in my pussy. YOU HAD CONTROL OF THE SITUATION." She screamed.

"Well, I forgive you for giving me the 'okay'. If it's such a problem, why didn't you tell me NO!!!" He yelled. She looked at him and said nothing. She had never been so angry and frustrated in her life; and it wasn't Tommy she was angry with. It was all those other people who betrayed her and Tommy: their parents and their former best friends. He was right, she should have said no. But if she said no, he might of thought she was kidding. 

She walked up to him and into his face and said, "If I had said no, would you've believed me?" He never thought of that. He didn't want to admit she was right; he was on a roll. He looked at her in astonishment. She had this evil smile on her face that said, 'You know I'm right and I know I'm right.' 

He put a sheepish smile on his face. "That's not the point, Kim." She giggled. "The point is, I'm all you got and you're all I got." That put a serious look on her face.

"Are parents aren't going to be here for us, our friends aren't going to be here for us, your brother is…somewhere, and my sister can't read yet, so it's just me, you, and the baby." He told her. She turned away from him. The tears stopped and she felt a little bit better knowing that Tommy was still in this with her. Sometimes she just wanted to tell him to leave her and forget about it. She didn't want to keep him behind, ruin his life. Yet, she had never had the guts to tell him that.

"I don't wanna go through all that shit again, Tommy," She began. "I couldn't concentrate on my work in English. Ms. Applebee kept staring at me. Aisha was looking at me funny. Everybody was snickering and talking about me, saying all this mean shit." She sat down on the couch and covered her face.

He sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "That's what they want Kim, for us to give up. Just ignore them Kim. Eventually, they'll stop. I'm not giving up, and neither are you." He ordered.

She saluted him and said, "Yes sir." He smiled and gave her a kiss. 

**~TWO MONTHS LATER~**

Tommy and Kimberly walked hand in hand down the school hallway, belly full and everything. She felt like she was having twins. Her feet were sore and she back ached. Her appetite, in her opinion, was phenomenal. One day, she had had a craving for chocolate ice cream and she couldn't find it because Tommy had hid it. Selfish son-of-a-bitch, she called him. It was the middle of February, their sixth month. Three more months and they'd be parents. She remembered their Christmas. Though it wasn't the Christmas that she was used to, it was the best she had ever had. Not only was she with her boyfriend, but also Tommy proposed to her. They were married two days later. They didn't mention it to the school, knowing it would cause more criticism. She walked into her English classroom and sat down. She rested her head on her desk and stared at the ring on her finger. It was small, but beautiful. She fell more in love with that man. 

Tommy felt complete. He was married and expecting a baby. Sometimes, the fact that he had just turned seventeen, escapes his mind. He enjoys placing his hand over her belly and felling that slight thump. It made him feel proud that there was life inside of there. Sometimes, just to annoy Kimberly, he'd talked to her belly or put the radio next to her. She'd slap him on the arm and say, "You'll give the baby hearing loss." 

"Hello, Ms. Hart. Hello, Mr. Oliver." Ms. Applebee said. Ms. Applebee used to be so happy when they walked in the door. Now she was disgusted. To her surprise, Kimberly's average was still the same as was Tommy's. She figured that it would drop for both of them, but it didn't. It made Ms. Applebee angry because she was wrong. 

"Hello, Ms. Applebee." They said in unison. Kimberly tried to ignore Ms. Applebee's bitterness like she had the rest of the assholes in school. The criticism had died down and they hadn't spoken to their old friends since they told them two months ago. Aisha had found a new friend as well as Rocky, Adam, and Billy. Tommy made new friends at his job at the dojo and Kimberly had met a few nice people at the gym where she worked, but nothing permanent. 

"Did you two do your homework?" She asked. They nodded and sat down. Tommy sat behind Kimberly. He leaned up and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Do you think the rest of the school year will be like this?" He asked her. 

"I hope not.' She replied. They thought that of all people who would be reasonable, it would be a teacher. But in truth, Ms. Applebee was no better than anyone else. Numerous times, she had slammed their papers on their desk, made fun of Tommy or made Kimberly walk up and down the hall, knowing her feet hurt. They thought about telling the principal, but they didn't want to bring more attention to themselves. So they kept quiet. 

  
*******************************

I know this one sucks, but I'm trying my hardest here. OKAY!!!!!!! I'll be working on the next chapter, until then, R&R please. 


	3. Encounter

** Title: Papa Don't Preach  
Chapter: Encounter  
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for parents and siblings) SABAN does.   
Summary: MMPR: Tommy and Kimberly finally decided on a baby name.  
Authors Notes: The only purpose of the first half of this fic is deciding on a name. There isn't much of a school scene; well there is a school scene. A lot of things in this fic are unrealistic; but it's called fanFICTION, I can do whatever I want (J/K)**

~**February 14**~

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dead Kimberly, Happy birthday to you." Tommy sang. He pulled behind his back a chocolate cake that he had miraculously baked himself. It had seventeen candles on it and one in the very back for one to grow on. In a way she wished her parents were here, especially her dad. He still wasn't talking to her. It pained her to know that the man that used to read her bedtime stories when she was a little girl, the same man who would show up at her competitions with a video camera and a big sign that said 'GO KIMBERLY' and 'THAT'S MY DAUGHTER' had gone mute on her. Her mother was a lot worse. But she wasn't going to waste her seventeenth birthday worrying about him. She was going to have the time of her life, even though she knew her father wanted the opposite. 

"Thanks, baby." She stood up and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. It was around eight o'clock. The daycare closed early and Kim was off, so Kim had time to sit down and relax and they had a little more time to each other. Kim was finishing her second trimester and they finally bought a dining set. Their apartment was complete. Kimberly took in a deep breath then blew out her candles. Tommy clapped and she giggled. She felt like a two year old. A happy two-year-old. Tommy took out a knife and cut the cake.

The rest of the night was quiet. Tommy had fixed her a wonderful, expensive dinner before the cake. 'Anything for my girl.' He had said, and she was grateful. They lay on the couch, watching The Simpsons and relaxed. Every now and then they'd feel a kick and Tommy's face would glow. One special kick reminded Kim of a conversation that they had held off for a while. 

"What are we gonna name our baby?" She asked him. He thought for a moment and then the so-called perfect name came into his head. 

"If it's a boy, Thomas Patrick Jr." He put a loving smile on his face, hoping she'd like the idea. But from the looks of it, she wasn't having it. 

"Tommy, I love you. I love you a lot. But we are not naming our baby after you." 

"Well that sucks." He said. 

"What if it's a girl?" She asked him.

"PATRICIA!" He said happily. 

"Patricia sounds nice. I've always liked Beth or Elizabeth. Maybe Rose." Kim commented.

"What if it's a boy?" He asked.

"Michael, Taylor, Andrew, maybe Patrick…" Tommy interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Tommy began, "You think Patricia is wonderful, but you're like 'maybe' for Patrick. Do you despise my name?" He turned away from her. 

She kissed his arm and said, "I'm sorry.

"You better be." He pouted. She giggled at her husband's behavior.

"How about…Patricia…Elizabeth? Patricia Elizabeth Oliver for a girl." Kim suggested

"Jacqueline Nicole?" Tommy suggested. They sat side-by-side now, thinking hard on what to call their baby. Tommy felt like his head was going to explode. 

"For a boy, how about…Robert Ethan…nah…that sounds nasty." Tommy said. Kimberly nodded. This was a lot harder than they thought. 

"Lizzie?" Tommy suggested.

"No, I hate Lizzie. How about Reagan or Roxanna. Alexis or Alexa?" He shrugged her shoulders. 

"For a boy…Nicholas Dean Oliver?" Kim rolled her eyes. 

"I kinda liked Patricia Elizabeth." Tommy said. 

"For a boy?" She teased.

"Yeah." He said. He kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Matthew Jacob Oliver for a boy." Kim suggested. 

"Maurice or Caleb?" Tommy asked. 

"Caitlyn or Christina?" Kim suggested.

"Damnit, I don't know." Tommy screamed as he fell to the floor. Kimberly burst out laughing as her husband pretended to cry.

"Does your head hurt?" She asked him. He nodded. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." He got up, but only on his hands and knees. As she walked to bed, he crawled behind her. 

Kimberly was half awake; Tommy was fast asleep beside her. He had his arm around her waist and his head above hers. She was still thinking of names. She was lost and, like Tommy, she was beginning to get a headache from thinking so much. She really liked the idea of Patricia Elizabeth Oliver. Tommy said he liked it. But what if it was a boy. She never really liked the name Patrick. It reminded her of this boy in her elementary school. She didn't want her son to act like him. 

Nicholas Dean was cute. But it sounded a little snobby. She didn't want to have a snobby baby. She always found Caleb cute. She could picture a little boy with dark brown hair named Caleb running around the apartment or sitting in front of the television. She wanted a fun, cool name for her baby. Jessica was pretty was cool, but it was too common. Cara or Mia…Caramia. Faye for a girl and Forrest for a boy would be nice, but he might get teased him for his name. Jacqueline and Jacob, or Daveigh and David. She'd think about it some other time. They had three more months. 

Kimberly woke up early the next morning. When she tried to stand up to get out of bed, she failed and toppled back down on the bed. 

"OH!" She sighed…loudly. She rubbed her belly and let out another sigh, this time a quieter sigh. Three more months, that's what she kept telling herself. But it seemed like forever. Their baby would be born around last day of school. So everyone would be staring at her large belly and laughing at the way she walked. But the good thing was that she walked into her senior year looking like nothing happened. She was scared she would never lose all the baby fat or that she would never be able to do gymnastics again. She hadn't practiced since she thought she had the flu, but turned out to be morning sickness. 

The one thing that she did fear was birth complications. What is something happened to her or the baby during labor. Her and Tommy would be without a baby or Tommy would be left with the baby and she didn't want that. She couldn't picture life without Tommy and she knew Tommy couldn't picture life without her. It was meant to be. She looked over at her husband. He lay on his stomach and his arms crossed above his head. The covers came up to his waist and you could see the hem of his red plaid boxers. He had put a shirt on before he went to bed, but he must of taken it off. It was a little hot. She giggled as his butt rose when he breathed or when it jiggled when he twitched in his sleep. GOD she loved that ass. 

She tried again to get up. This time she succeeded. She wobbled as she walked to the kitchen to fix her some breakfast. She felt like she was carrying a basketball between her legs. Her feet hurt all the time and she felt like she needed a brace on her spine. She knew pregnancy was tough, but not this tough. But all in all…she loved being pregnant.

But then there was another fear: SIDS or someone coming in here to harm them or their baby. Sometimes she wondered if her father was crazy enough to do such a thing. She tried her hardest not to think of that. But there were so many things that could go wrong, especially during pregnancy. A tear fell out of her eye and was followed by more. But what about after the baby was born, the baby could stop breathing, the heart could stop, AHHHHHHHH!!!! NO!!! She literally screamed.

It took her by surprise, snapping her from her thoughts. The baby had kicked before but never that hard. She rubbed her stomach gently. It was almost as if s/he was trying to find their own way out. She sat down on the chair and tried to calm her baby down. It was like the baby was communicating with her, telling her to stop thinking those horrible thoughts. Kicking her where it hurt reminding her that s/he is still down there. She knew it was her job to, technically, take care of the baby. She was feeding for two and watching out for three. Never would she have ever thought that her unborn child would watch out for her. She smiled at the thought. It was love at first…kick. 

She walked over to the stool and sat down. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Seconds later, Tommy walked into the kitchen half asleep only in his boxers. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he walked towards Kimberly.

"Good Morning." He said groggily. 

"Good, Morning, Baby." He walked towards her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He walked towards the stove and turned it on. He placed a frying pan on one of the eyes and took out some eggs. He was awful quiet, like something was on his mind. 

"Sleep well?" She asked. 

"Yeah." He replied. "I dreamt a bunch of baby names were chasing me." Kim giggled. He turned around. 

"That's not funny," He began, "How would you feel if Caleb in big bold letters was chasing you and hitting you in the back. I'm traumatized for life, Kim." He put his hands over his face and ran towards Kim. Kim put her arms around him as he pretended to cry. 

"There, there. It'll be all right, baby." She cooed. He kissed her neck and picked her up.

"TOMMY!!!" She shrieked. He placed her on the couch and went back to cooking. It used to be that both of them would do the cooking, but sometimes she was too tired. It felt nice to have someone go out of his or her way to cook for her. The first time he did, he nearly begged her to let him. 

"One or two eggs?" He asked.

"Two." She said. She picked up the remote and turned the TV to the news. She figured she should get dressed for school, but she didn't feel like lifting herself up or going to school for that matter. The stares and loud whispers have gotten worse and Tommy, the way she saw it, was doing a whole lot better. He was ignoring all the name-calling, the rumors. He laughed at most of them. His personal favorite was the one where him and Kim planned to get pregnant so they went to an abandoned warehouse to go do it. When him and Kim found out, they burst out laughing. 

"Kim, what time is it?" Kim looked over at the clock.

"Twenty-five minutes to seven." She responded. 

"Kim…"  
"Yeah…"  
"Get your pregnant ass up and take a shower." Kimberly lifted herself up and walked towards their bedroom.

"Yes sir." She teased. That's another thing she loved about their love. The humor, the laughs, and the smiles; though almost every weekday was a trial for the both of them, they always found the best in it. She's tease him about his hair and he'd get on her about her height. Which was good for her, her 'pettiness' didn't make her show as much. It was kind of hard to tell that she was pregnant. For that she was thankful for. The only people that knew were the ones that their friends told, like Ms. Applebee. Kimberly used to be her favorite student. She'd light up whenever she entered the room. Now it was almost as if it pained her to see Kim and Tommy. Aisha and Kimberly used to partners on all selected English assignments and projects, now it was just she and Tommy. The only teacher that was still keen with Kim was her History teacher. He knew about her pregnancy and offered any help. He even gave them names of good obstetricians and birthing classes. They weren't ready for birthing classes just yet, maybe next month. 

~**Angel Grove High School**~

Her locker was on one side of the school, while his was on the other. She hated that. She felt a whole lot better when she could stand next to him, even if it was a couple of minutes. Oh why did they have to move his locker? That's what they did. He found out that morning and they knew why: Bad Sexual Conduct, It seeds a bad message to the rest of the students, oh and the new rule, no married couples with adjacent locker. It pissed her off. Wait…how did they found out they were married? They got eloped, no one knew but her, Tommy, and the judge. Ever hear of privacy? It's a stupid rule anyway, are they going to have sex right there in front of the lockers out in the open or between classes? No. Oh well, he was in five (out of eight) of her classes and she had lunch with him; it didn't matter. 

Her class was right across the hall and Tommy was in it with her, so that was good. But it was also their first class, their English class. All of their old friends were in that class too. It had gotten to a point where she forgot that Aisha was in that class. She remembered when she'd catch her staring at her. Three months ago, she wanted break in tears whenever she caught Aisha staring at her. Now she just rolls her eyes. She figured it was the same with Tommy. At first he'd take glances at his old friends, now he never looked at them. Ms. Applebee was another story. She had kids of her own, she knew how it felt to carry a body in your body, and she knew how it felt to walk with a growing body in your body. She'd call Kimberly up to the board numerous times during the period or she'd call her out and accuse her of not paying attention or cheating. Normal teachers pulled you aside and accused you of cheating. Only Ms. Applebee did it in the middle of class. She knew Kimberly wasn't cheating. She had a right to report her to the principle, but the only person that would speak on her behalf was Tommy and no one would believe her husband.

Kimberly had had Ms. Applebee for English since her freshman year. Unfortunately, she taught all four levels of English, so she might get her next year. Hopefully she won't be such a bitch next year. Maybe she won't get her next year. Angel Grove High's population was small and they only needed three English teachers so she had a 1 in 3 chance. That's not a lot…is it? 

She sat in front of Tommy like she always had. A lot of changes had been made between the two. They had to deal with locker changes and seating arrangements in all but two of their classes. The one thing they were afraid of was a schedule change. They tried not to think negatively, especially Kim. It was almost as if their baby could read her mind and when he/she did, it hurt. A lot of things raced through her mind at that moment; baby names, expenses, labor, Tommy, her teacher. She wished she had another brain so she could think of all these things at once. Her breathing increased. She started to get a little nervous and worried and she didn't know why. Maybe it was Ms Applebee who was sitting at her desk or the biggest gossip in school was sitting diagonal from her, she didn't know what. She felt one of those bitchy hormone episodes coming on and she hated it. She cried cause dinner was late, she cried when the mail was late, she cried when it took her forever to do her homework. Crying was her new hobby. Then there were times when she was just a…bitch. She'd scream at Tommy for getting home five minutes late or for moving too much when he slept. She didn't know how he put up with her, but he did. She reminded herself to make a note to thank him when this is all over. Wait…this will never be over. They're stuck with this child until college. This is the beginning of a new chapter in their relationship. No, it's a sequel. High School Lovers and High School Family. Beautiful isn't it?

She jumped. She felt two strong hands on her shoulder that began to slowly massage her.

"Beautiful, you ok?" Tommy asked. He must have noticed her breathing a little too hard. She rested her hand on one of his and took in a deep breath. She began to breath normally. 

"I'm fine. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." She said.

"Yeah, me too." 

~**Lunch Time**~

"Have you thought of anymore names?" Kimberly asked before taking a bite of her bologna sandwich. Tommy looked up at her. He finished chewing before answering her. 

"Weren't you listening to me when I told you about my dream?" He asked. "The name Caleb, in bold, was chasing me and hitting me in the back. I think we should name our baby Caleb, my dream said so." She burst out laughing. 

"God, I love you. I'm serious." 

"No, not really. I mean, I've thought about some that we mentioned last night, but nothing new." He said. He took another bite of his sandwich.

"What did you like?" She asked. 

"I really liked Patricia Elizabeth Oliver…" 

"Call her Beth for short?" Kim asked. 

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I also liked Nicholas, but I didn't like the middle name Dean." He said.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"Nicholas Michael Oliver or…Nicholas CALEB Oliver." Kimberly giggled.

"Caleb Michael Oliver. How about David, I've always liked David?" She suggested. 

"David Jonathan Oliver. David Caleb Oliver. David Michael Oliver. David William?" He said.

"David Skyler. Oliver. For a girl Skye Nicole Oliver." He suggested. He tossed his sandwich bag in the trashcan and pulled a green apple out of his brown paper bag. 

"Not Nicole. Everyone I knows name is Nicole. But I do like David Skyler Oliver." 

"How about we settle on this," He began. "Patricia Elizabeth Oliver if it's a girl and David Skyler Oliver if it's a boy?" He asked.

"You know, I don't like Skyler anymore." Kim said. Tommy nodded in agreement. 

David…Preston? David…Andrew? Yeah. No. David…Kyle?" Kim suggested.

"I like David Oliver. I wanna keep that, but I want a middle name." They spent several minutes eating and thinking. Kimberly could hear the snickers going on at the other table, the popular table. At first it bothered her. But now…she giggled back. 

"I GOT IT!!! Courtland. David Courtland Oliver." He screamed. 

"Courtland? Isn't that your kid sister's friend? The one who's mute?" Kimberly asked.

"I love that kid, he's hilarious." 

"Then it's settled…Patricia Elizabeth and David Courtland." "Alright." They shook on it. Then they kissed on it. 

** ~The 'Oliver' Residence~**

Kim was washing dishes while Tommy was doing the worst chore of all: paying bills. Now he knew why his father was 'not to be disturbed' when he paid their bills. He had an electric bill, a cable bill, a water bill, blah, blah, blah, and the usual, groceries and rent. Speaking of rent, the landlord should be coming by any minute now. God, he hated that lady. She was so grouchy and rude. She made Tommy feel very comfortable. He swore he saw her watching them while they were having sex a few months back. Kimberly called her 'The Watch Dog sent by their parents'. She did. Whenever they left for school or work, she was sitting by her window with her needle and thread in hand. Creepy.

"Done." Tommy said. He sealed the last envelope. He put the envelopes by the table by the door and went to the couch. 

"Me too." They didn't talk much the rest of the night. Tommy turned on the TV and relaxed on the couch and Kimberly did the same on the other end of the couch. Tommy began tickling Kim's hips with is toes.

"Stop…it…Tommy." She said between giggles. She took one of her legs and rested them between his legs. Then she started tickling him with her toes; the one spot she knew (she could reach) where he was ticklish. He was too busy laughing to concentrate on torturing her. He started fidgeting. Soon enough, he was hollering. 

"OKAY!!!! I'll be a good boy." She finally stopped and turned back towards the TV. 

Kim wore only a pink tank top and short shorts. Tommy wore his favorite around-the-house outfit: boxers and socks. Kim loved that outfit. He was her blanket when it got cold, her sense of security. He looked so cute lying there. She moved from spot on the couch and lay next to him. He turned around so he was lying on his back and he pulled her on top of him. She stoked his firm chest and played with his erogenous nipples. He twitched under her. He put his hand over hers and closed his eyes. 

"What do we have to do tomorrow?" Tommy asked. 

"Groceries." She said. Tommy sighed. Then he groaned. Then he sighed again. 

He yawned and said, "Have fun."

"Have fun?"

"Yeah."  
"Oh no, mister. You're comin' with me." 

"I don't like shopping." He whined, "Shopping's for girls." He pouted. She smacked him on his arm, got up from her comfortable spot, and headed towards the bathroom. He ran after and grabbed hold of her leg

"Please don't make me go?" He begged. She burst out laughing. Her husband was lying on the floor with his hands around her calf. 

"Tommy…"

"Yeah." He looked up at her with those puppy dog eyes. 

"You're going." He stood up and stomped his way towards their bedroom. Before stepping into the room he looked at her and stuck his tongue at her. 

** ~FOOD LION~**

"Can we get this cereal?" Tommy held up a box of Lucky Charms. He had a childish grin on his face. She tolled her eyes and nodded.

"Oh goody." He said. 

"Hold onto the buggy, Tommy." She teased.

"Yes mommy." He put his left hand on the buggy and put his right thumb in his mouth. She burst out laughing. She hated grocery shopping at first. It was the first time she had ever really done it for herself. She didn't know what to buy, how much to buy, and how much money she had. Her mom or dad had always done the grocery shopping. She would stay home and either do her homework or watch TV. One time she was so paranoid, she bought three boxes of cereal and two packs of hamburger meat. Then she bought those and went home. Finally her and Tommy came up with a plan and it's worked for four months now. 

"What else do we need?" He asked her, with his tongue still in his mouth. She pulled the thumb out of his mouth and wiped his face free of spit.

"We need some beans and carrots. I think it's the next aisle." She pointed to the carrots as they entered the next aisle. It was on the top shelf and she didn't feel like stretching to get it. She took her attention off of him and began pushing the buggy forward. What she saw turned her smile upside down. She wanted to cry right then and there. 'Why now' she said to herself. They spotted her and Tommy too. The man's face grimaced at the sight of her. The woman looked away. She tapped Tommy on his shoulder. 

"Yeah." He looked over and there they were: his in-laws. 

"Hey mom, hey dad." She said, softly. Her father looked at her with this cold look in his eyes. Never had she seen him look like that. She wanted throw up, right then and there; regurgitate all the sadness and pity out of her heart and hopefully make things new again. But when her father made up his mind, he stuck to it like glue. Maybe that's why he resented Tommy so much, besides the obvious. The first time he met Tommy, he had had a bad feeling about him. He called him a hoodlum, a cheat, and a scoundrel. He said he wasn't worth Kimberly's time and she should date 'Blake'. She hated that asshole. He had never met Tommy and she didn't want him to. Kim's father never took the time to get to know Tommy, and he never would. Shame. 

He could have sworn he heard a growl come out of his mouth. Was it at him or at Kim? Did it matter? The man who hated him more than the devil himself was standing in front of him. And why? Because he impregnated his then sixteen-year-old daughter. Could he blame him? No. But why take it out on Kim? The one thing he hated in the world was to see Kim cry. He knew Kim looked up to her father. He was her hero. But her hero had disowned her like some punked out movie star being begged for an autograph. He walked passed his buggy and passed Kim. Mrs. Hart was right behind him with the buggy. She didn't even look at Kim as she walked by. Tommy watched her turn the corner. Then he turned back towards Kim, she was on the other side of the aisle. 

He was so glad to be back home. The ride home was a silent one and he didn't think he could take the awkwardness any longer. He expected tears to shed, but none. Maybe Kimberly had gotten the better of her hormones, he didn't know. He carried most of the groceries up the stairs to their second floor apartment. She only carried two. By the time he had gotten them all up to the apartment, she was almost finished putting them up. He decided to help her with what was left and then they could watch some TV. She held a carton of orange juice in her hand. As soon as she put it in the fridge, she broke down and cried. She slid down to the floor and buried her head in her hands. Tommy kneeled next to her and began to stroke her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. 

"Is he gonna hate me forever?" She asked him. The tears began to fall more rapidly now. And the cause of sadness: the thought of her father hating her forever, the thought that he may never ever see his grandchild. 

"He'll come around eventually, baby, you'll see." He assured her. And he was sure of it. He would come around. One day, he'll look into his grandchild's eyes and he'll come around. She stood up and fell into Tommy's arms. Tommy held her in a soothing embrace and rocked back and forth.

"Don't worry about them, Kim. Watch, in two months, you'll be the best mother in Angel Grove." He said with a loving smile. She looked up at him, the tears had slowed down and she had a smile on her face, too. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. 

"Look, you go rest, I'll finish the groceries and dinner." Kimberly went into the living room, plopped on the couch, and turned on the TV, but she was too into thought to concentrate on the TV. She kept thinking to herself 'Where will I find a better man? Who has a better man?' She knew she was right, no one in this world could be a better or husband or a father than Tommy. She could see it in his eyes and his heart. He was made for the job. She was so excited about the next two months. She would be a mother and they would be a happy family. Yeah, she'd loose sleep, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was Tommy and her unborn child. 

*****************************

WEEEELLLL!!!! Was it good? Bad? Okay? R&R please 


	4. Watch Me Now

** Title: Papa Don't Preach  
Chapter: Watch Me Now   
Rating: PG-13   
Disclaimer: Kimberly, Tommy, and 'The Gang' belong to SABAN, Ms. Applebee including. The parents belong to me. Courtland Jacobs and Mackenzie Oliver belong to me. And the baby belongs to me. **

** Summary: MMPR: Here comes the baby  
Authors Notes: Just to let you know, I don't know jack squat about childbirth. I don't know how the school testing over in California works, but I know where I live we have exams. We're also going to assume that people in California start school in August, ok. This is the last chapter of this story. I know it was short. _If you want a Part II, please say so in your review. _ This is a DOUBLE song ficThe first song is 'Papa Don't Preach' by Kelly Osbourne and the second is 'Watch Me Now' by Play **

~**The Last Week**~

She was loving today, it was a Sunday and where was she gonna be tomorrow? At home. She didn't have to go to school. Why? Because the baby would be due any day now. What week was it? The last week? Yep, it was the last week of school and the last week of her pregnancy. They had taken all their required end of school year tests that previous Saturday and Sunday. Tommy was at the grocery store. She had sent him there to get some eggs. The funny thing was, they had eggs in the refrigerator. He had asked her three times that morning if she was in labor and whenever he sat down his leg started shaking like a dog. She hoped that if he got out of the house he would calm down. He should be back any minute now; hopefully he would be a little more relaxed. She got up and walked towards the kitchen, she felt like she was going to burst. She looked at her stomach and wondered how the skin stretched like that. Any other time it bleeds. It was one of those things she may never know. She got bottled water out of the refrigerator. She was trying really hard to keep calm herself and to keep her blood pressure low. It was a little high the first few months. But once she started ignoring all the assholes, she went back to normal. Another thing that did bother her was that she wouldn't have a flat stomach anymore. Her mother did tell her that she came home with a flat stomach when she had Rick, but she wasn't her mother (thank god).

She leaned against the corner. She tried to picture the moment when the doctor would pull out their new baby and say, "He/She's beautiful." She would take him/her in her arms and smile. Tommy would have this proud look on his face and he'd smile. She could picture the baby. He/she would have big beautiful brown eyes and dark brown hair just like Tommy. Or maybe dark brown eyes and light brown hair like hers. She knew for sure the baby would have Tommy's eyes. But even if the baby had her eyes, he/she would still be the most beautiful baby in the entire world. Nothing would ever change that. Another thing that was on her mind was the sex of the baby. She wanted a girl, mainly, but she also wanted a boy. Tommy wanted a boy. Even though he hadn't said anything about a particular gender, she knew. He left subtle, unintentional, clues. Whenever they went to the store, he'd pick boy things over girl things. One day they were looking at blankets and his first choice was a football one. Not that girls can't play football, it's just more of a guy thing. When they were picking out baby names, even before the pregnancy, he'd pick boy names over girl names. The first thing he always said was, "How about Thomas Patrick Jr." and she'd always say "No." Maybe it was because he was a boy and that's what he's used to, boy stuff. It didn't really make that much of a difference, she just wanted healthy. 

The sound of keys fumbling at the door snapped her from her little daydream. Tommy walked into the door, empty-handed. She had never seen the boy so casual. He wore his black karate pants, a white sleeveless shirt, and a pair of ADIDAS sandals. Yep, next to his 'Just boxers' around the house outfit, that was the most casual she had ever seen him in. He walked over to the refrigerator, opened it, and then closed it. He looked a little frustrated; well he wasn't shaking like he was before, so he had calmed down a little bit. He walked over to the couch, lay down, and turned on the TV. It took him a couple of seconds to remember that on a school day, nothing was on during school hours. That was a new way to keep kids in school. It wasn't working. They shouldn't have invented arcades. He turned of the TV and put the pillow over his head

"Why did you make me go to the store?" He asked her through the pillow. She could make out most of the words. 

"Because we needed some eggs." She said, "Where are the eggs?" She asked him, she sat on the chair next to the couch. 

He took the burgundy pillow off of his face. He looked exhausted. How, he went to the store and back. "In the refrigerator where I left them this morning when I finished eating breakfast. And would you believe there are ten eggs left?"

"Really, I didn't know." She lied. 

"You lie. Why did you send me to the store?"

"To calm you down." She told him. She took a seat on the other end of the couch. 

"What do you me, calm me down?" He asked her. He didn't sound as frustrated anymore.

"You were all fidgety this morning." She began, "You kept asking "Kim are you Ok, Kim are you in labor." It was so annoying. I figured if you got out of the house, you'd stop worrying."

"Kim, you could send me to the moon, you'd still be pregnant, and I'd still be a father to be in less than two days." He told her. She looked at him with this confused look in her eyes. 

"Kim, I have to worry about you and a baby I've never met before. I couldn't take it if we lost the baby, or if I lost you, or both. I don't wanna raise a baby by myself and I don't want my father breathing down my back. How can I help but not worry?" He said. Kim held her arms out and Tommy gave her a hug. She kissed him on the cheek. He sat on the floor between her legs and she began to lightly stroke his hair. He leaned back and melted in her touch. She grabbed the remote control and turned on the VCR, they decided to watch a movie instead. 

~**That Night**~

Kimberly shook constantly. Her pillows tossed, twice she had to pull the covers back over her, and she kept moaning and talking. Tommy was fast asleep; he couldn't feel a thing. Her dream was weird, it was…

_"One baby, two baby, three baby, four cost seven dollars, eight dollars, nine dollars more. HURRY HURRY, come and get your baby, half off. We have cute babies, small babies, long babies, short babies, pageant babies, ugly babies, smart babies, dumb babies, crack babies, HURRY, HURRY!!!" Kim walked in a maze of people all waving their hands in the air, screaming and hollering and pointing at babies that were in floating carriages. Each was under categories that said: Cute babies, Small babies, long babies, and so on. She could hear the announcer loud and clear but the crowd was silent. Their mouths were moving, but no sound. The announcer wore one of those red, white, and blue circus caps and had a baton in his hand pointing to pictures on a bulletin board. A thin brown rattail was hanging from that hat. He looked in Kim's direction and smiled, but he wasn't looking at her. She rubbed her belly; it was flat. Her baby was here somewhere, being sold. She had to find her…or him. Come to think of it, she didn't know what her baby looked like, all these babies looked alike, but some were crying, somewhere sleeping soundly. All of sudden a bucket of water was poured on her by someone in the crowd. She shook it off as best as she could but…wait, this isn't water. It's too…nasty to be water. It's…she didn't know what it was. She walked in tiny circles before she saw it. A tiny bundle was wrapped in a pink blanket; it was fidgeting and making funny noises. Then the wind began to blow, keeping the blanket from covering whatever was in it. It was a baby, not just any baby, her baby. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it had eyes like Tommy and hair like hers. She reached out and grabbed the baby. Judging from the pink blanket, she assumed it was a she. And _ she_ was beautiful. She looked her in the eye and smile. "GRAB HER, GRAB HER" She turned around and saw people running towards her with bats in their hands. She pressed the baby tighter against her bosom. She turned around to run, but the crowd was too thick. She could hear their feet stomping and the swish of the bats as they swung them in the air. A lone tear fell from her cheek. "TOMMY!" She screamed. He was nowhere to be found. He was always there, where was he now? Someone grabbed her by her shoulder, she turned around, hoping it was Tommy, but…whoever it was just knocked her upside the head with a bat. The carefully extracted the baby from her hands and ran through the crowd. "STOP, STOP, DON'T TAKE MY BABY…TOMMY…"_

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" She jolted up, and light perspiration, covered her face from her writing. She looked around; she was in the safety of her own apartment. She looked next to her; there was Tommy, still fast asleep. She rubbed her belly; she was still pregnant. She let out a breath of relief and leaned back. She adjusted herself so that she was comfortable and…she felt something wet and…warm under her. She removed the covers and saw a dark wet spot under her and all over her underwear. 'Did I piss myself or…' For ten seconds, she stopped breathing. Oh…my…god, she's in labor. 

"What do I do? What do I do?" She asked herself over and over again.

"Wake Tommy up." She reached over and lightly touched his shoulder. Then she shook the life out of him. Before hitting his head on the headboard, he finally began to wake up.

"Baby, wake up." 

"Huh?" He looked over at her. He had this 'What the hell' look on his face. "Kim, what is it?" 

"My water broke!" She screamed.

"Go get a glass, then." He said. He plopped his head back on the pillow. She looked at him in disbelief. 'Is he that tired?' She asked herself. Then his head popped up again.

"YOU'RE WATER BROKE?!?" He screamed. She nodded. He pulled the covers off of him and ran to his dresser to get his pants and shoes. He figured the shirt he had on was fine. Then he ran over and helped her out of bed and to get her shorts on. He got her coat and suitcase out of the closet and walked her to the door. Before Tommy unlocked it, Kimberly stopped him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, for being here." She said. He looked at her; he looked deep into her eyes and found what was there all a long and what will always be there. Love, his love, their love. It's the love they'll give to their newborn baby. It's forever love. He couldn't believe it; he was walking his wife to their car so they could go to the hospital. Why were they going to the hospital? To deliver their baby. There ain't another seventeen-year-old on the planet that was as happy as he was right now. Everyone had told him that he would be miserable, but he was the exact opposite. He couldn't explain how he was feeling. He kissed her on the lips and said, "No, thank you." 

"I need a doctor." He yelled as he entered the emergency room. A nurse walked up to him grabbed his shoulder.

"Can I help you, young man?" She asked.

"My wife's in labor?" He said in a rush.

"Wife? How old are you?" "Seventeen." 

"Seventeen?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"Fuck my age, my wife is in labor." He screamed. She looked over shoulder and waved some more nurses over.

"Get a gurney." The other nurse nodded and ran off. Tommy showed her to the car. Kimberly was doing her breathing and tears were slowly traveling down her face. She had never been so scared and so happy in her life. She couldn't believe it. By tomorrow, she would be a mother

~**Next Morning**~

Tommy lay on the couch next to Kimberly's bed. Kimberly had to literally sing him to sleep; he was so worried. He wore his green hospital outfit, hat and everything. He had only gotten ten hours of sleep. He had checked her into the hospital at eleven-forty, it was six-fifty now and she was halfway dilated. They were expecting a baby by noon. Tommy wanted a baby NOW!!! Not in five hours. But it was a bodily process. You can't force the baby to come out…well yes you can, but Kim wasn't having it or a Cesarian. She wanted this to be a natural thing, not a medical procedure. Tommy still wanted a baby...NOW!!! It was taking too long. Kim stirred in her bed. He wanted to hold her now, more than anything. But she was all moody and bitchy and Kim's not one to mess with when she gets like that. So he stayed back. 

The one thing that would make this perfect would be for his and Kim's parents to be there, to hold their grandchild. He silently wished that one day they'd regret the way they acted towards their kids and grandchild. That's right, they not only abandoned him and Kim, but their baby too. 

~**Angel Grove High School**~

** 11:00am**

Aisha walked into English class with her boyfriend, Rocky, and her friends. The other night was the best night of her life. Never had Rocky been so romantic and never had he cooked such a good meal. The only thing that kept the house let were candles. They spend the rest of the night on the couch laughing and talking, just enjoying each other's company. It was magical. They walked into the classroom hand in hand. Their relationship was getting deeper by the minute. Was it love? Like hell she knew. 

Him and Adam were busily talking about their football. She was into the discussion, but then her mind drifted off. She couldn't help but think about Rocky's demeanor on Saturday. He was so sweet, so loveable; he really knew how to treat a girl. He was perfect for her. 

"They've never won a game." Adam told him. 

"They'll get better." He said. Adam rolled his eyes and sat in his seat. Aisha sat behind him, and Rocky behind her. She placed her book bag on her left and relaxed. They had exams today. This sucked. What was the point of exams? No one remembers what he or she learned first quarter. She couldn't remember first quarter. Their schedule was switched upside down. They had their second period first and after this exam, they'd have their forth period. Tomorrow would be three more classes. And on Wednesday, they'd have the last two classes and they'd get to go home early. 

When she reached into her book bag, she noticed something was missing. It was quiet. She looked up; the two seats next to her were empty. 

She turned towards Rocky and said, "Looks like Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are gonna fail the eleventh grade." She joked. He laughed. 

"The price for gettin' pregnant." Adam said. The all laughed. Ms. Applebee walked in the door. She wasn't her cheerful self like she usually was. It was obvious, but not noticeable. She set her papers on her desk and pulled out a stack of small booklets from her drawer. Everyone groaned. It was the dreaded English Exam. Rocky put his jacket over his head and started shaking. Maybe she wouldn't notice him. 

She started passing out the tests. Then she came across two empty desks. 

"Now where are…oh, yes, I forgot?" She giggled to herself and walked past and continued handing out tests. 

"Where _are_ Kimberly and Tommy, Ms. Applebee?" Aisha asked. Ms Applebee turned around, looking for the girl who asked her the question. Then she found her. 

"Kimberly is due sometime this week, so the principal let them stay home the last week." 

"Why?" She asked.

"So Kimberly would go into labor during school?" 

"What about their exams?" Billy asked. 

"They took them over the weekend." She said. She turned back around and continued passing out tests. So much for them failing. 

~**City of Angel Grove Hospital**~

** 11:45am**

"And…push!!!" The doctor screamed. "Come on, Kim, almost there." Tommy wiped the little bit of perspiration that he had off of his forehead. He looked up and silently thanked that he was male. Kim looked like she had just taken a shower. This was too much pressure was too much for him. Kim concentrated on pushing and breathing. And she was doing a good job. How she did it was beyond him. It inspired him. She rests her head back and closes her eyes. She could feel slight movement between her legs. 

"We've got a head." The doctor. Tommy got a towel and wiped Kim's face with it. She looked over at him with this blank expression on her face. 

"Next…time…you're havin…the baby." She said between breaths. 

"And I'll be more than happy to carry your baby." He said. She smiled and gave him a kiss. He leaned his forehead against hers. In minutes, he'd be a father. He'd be holding his child. He could barely hold the excitement in. He closed his eyes and reminisced to the early days of his and Kim's relationship. They were so shy around each other. Holing each other's hands felt weird, hugging each other in public felt so awkward. Now, three years later, they were at the hospital, delivering their first child. Was it meant to be? 

Another Contraction. She wondered to herself if it was hurting baby, cause it was hurting her. 

"OK Kimberly, one more push, can you do that for me." She looked over at him. He had this confident look in his eye. She felt better. She nodded and pushed. They counted to ten. They were almost there. 

"Hurry up." Tommy said silently. He was so anxious to meet this baby. Time was going to slow. He wanted so desperately to just jump into space and fast forward time. It would make things so much easier, for him anyways. Things were really starting to piss him off. They were having a baby. Considering Kim's tiny and the fact that she didn't show that much, the baby can't be that big. 

"Are we almost done?" He finally asked. 

The OB giggled. "Tommy, be patient." He looked over at Kim who looked exhausted.

"Ok Kim, this is it, this is the last one. Push real good and you'll be holding your new baby." Kim took in a deep breath and looked over at Tommy. She couldn't tell whether it was a happy expression or a scared one. He took her hand in his and squeezed. It was both. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved him. He could have left and claimed the baby wasn't his, but he stuck with her through everything. And what amazed her was that he was still here. He's with her when he didn't have to be. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 

"OK Kim, here we go…PUSH!" And she pushed. Tommy took both of her hands and squeezed. She pushed for all she was worth; she wanted this baby out now. Her entire life flashed before her eyes. From the times she was a baby to now. It was all a daze and then…the stinging pain was gone, her legs relaxed, she could feel Tommy's cool lips against her cheek. Was it over, did something happen, what's going on?

"Beautiful…" She could, just barely, hear her name that nickname that Tommy gave her after their first kiss, their first real kiss, when they stopped being shy around each other. It was her name, copyright Kimberly Ann Oliver. She slowly opened her eyes, back to reality, her hearing returned and…she could hear crying, and baby crying. She opened her eyes. The OB was holding a baby, her baby, She leaned up to get a closer look. 

"He's beautiful, Kim." The doctor said 'He'

"He…it's a boy?" She looked over at Tommy who had a joyous smile on his face. "We have a boy?" She asked him. 

He smiled an even bigger smile and gently caressed her cheek. "Yes, Kim. We have a boy." He kissed her on the lips. A nurse walked over and placed him in her arms. He was so tiny and so precious. He was still crying. She began to slowly rock him.

"Shhh, it's ok baby, Mommy and Daddy are here." She said softly. He began to quite down some. Now he was just fidgeting. Then he started crying again. Boy, he's got a set of lungs. She took his little hand in hers and began to gently rub his baby soft skin. He finally quieted down. His eyes began to flutter; the light was too bright. Tommy walked over and dimmed the lights a little. He adjusted to the light and opened his eyes. He looked at Kim and Tommy and then around the room. Kim was right; he had big beautiful brown eyes just like Tommy. His hair was like hers but darker. He was perfect; he was what she had wished for, even when she was a little girl. She could see so much of Tommy in him; those facial features were his. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. A lone tear fell down her cheek. She was finally holding her son. She placed him in Tommy's arms. He looked so nervous and so scared. He had held babies for, but…this was different. Those were cousins and friends; this was his son. 

"Hey, there. We've been waiting a long time to meet you." He said. He began to cry. She has known him for three years and this was the first time she had ever seen him cry. He took his tiny hand in his. They were so little. And to think, at time in his life, he was that small. Now he stood six feet, two inches. 

"Thank you Kim. Thank you, for giving me a son." He said. His eyes seemed to sparkle, as he looked her in the eye. The image before her was precious: a father and his son. She wanted a camera

"No, thank you." He handed him back to her and began to slowly rock him to sleep. His eyes fluttered open again. She couldn't get enough of his eyes. He was a little Tommy, a very little Tommy. He could hold in his hands he was so little. 

She had waited a lifetime for a moment like this, to be able to hold her first child with her husband by her side. To see their eyes open for the first time. They look around the room, check out their surroundings, and get a view of the new world they've entered. Then they take one look at you. It's like magic. 'Who are these people?' Then they speak, and they say to themselves 'I know that voice, I know who that is!' It's something out of the twilight zone. You hold this bundle that, for the next eighteen years, is going to depend on you for security, warmth, and love. It's a 24-hour job, seven days a week. You're in it for life, at least until they move out. 

"Hey David." She said to him. He yawned and they went back to sleep. 

Tommy pulled the cover around him so more "That's my boy."

~**Oliver Residence**~

"Honey, pass me the spatula." Mr. Oliver said to Mrs. Oliver. It was fried chicken night. Mr. Oliver made the BEST fried chicken in Angel Grove. Rocky used to come by, pretend he was homeless and beg for chicken. He had a sign over his neck that said: WILL WORK FOR CHICKEN. 

Little Mackenzie Oliver sat at the kitchen table with her best friend, Courtland Jacobs. He had been invited over to dinner. He said yes, but not as happy as he usually did. Courtland didn't have any older brothers or sisters and Tommy was the closest thing. Since he was gone and married, that space is empty again. Courtland's dad didn't pay much attention to him because he was mute. He was making progress. He could say hi, yes, no, and a couple of small phrases. But his limited vocabulary didn't slow down or stop their friendship. They had their own system of communication. They were even able to talk on the phone. No one knew how, but they could. 

Both of them were drawing. They had this game where each would start to draw a picture. Then they'd switch and draw a little more, and then they'd switch again. They'd keep switching until both pictures were done. 

RIIIINNNNGGGG 

Mackenzie hopped out of the chair and picked the phone up of the receiver.

"Hello." Her face brightened up at the sound of the voice over the phone.

"IT'S TOMMY!!!" She screamed "Hi, Tommy, what's up?" Courtland nearly fell trying to get to the phone. He wanted to talk too. 

"Where are you?" Her parents stopped what they were doing and walked over towards their daughter. 

"At the hospital? Why?" Mr. and Mrs. Oliver exchanged glances. 

"REALLY!!! Guess what, mom. I'm an aunt Mack." 

"Mackenzie, hand me the phone." Her father said. She ignored him. She knew if she gave him the phone he would just hang it up. 

"Boy or Girl?" She asked him. 

"Wow, it's a boy. What's his name?" Courtland was jumping up and down, dying to talk on the phone. Mackenzie rested her hand on his shoulder, calming him down. He immediately stopped jumping up and down. She looked over at him and smiled. 

"Guess what, his name is David _Courtland_ Oliver." He took in a deep breath and smiled. Mackenzie gave her friend a hug. 

"He says thank you." She told him. "Guess what, I…hey!!!!" Before she could finish her sentence, Her dad snatched the phone from her hand. 

"Hello, Thomas, goodbye." He hung up the phone. 

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" She screamed. He went back to his cooking and so did her mom. 

"I asked you a question." She yelled again. 

"Quit screamin, you're actin all immature." Her father said. 

"Comparing you and Tommy, I could tell you who the immature one is. I'll give you a hint, it's not Tommy." She said. He slammed the pot on the stove and circled around towards her. But before he could do a full 360, his wife grabbed him by his slave. 

"Don't you talk to me like that young lady." He scolded.

"You know, just because you hate your son, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." She picked her markers and crayons up off the table and walked towards the front door.

"Come on Courtland." Without hesitation he came right behind her. 

"Hello." Tommy said. 'Asshole.' He slammed the phone on the receiver and walked back to his wife's room. It was official; he'd never be able to talk to his kid sister again. When he walked in he saw a sight that put tears in his eyes. She had her baby boy in her eyes and was feeding him. She was using the clear bottle with blue stars; the one Tommy bought. 

"Did you get to talk to your parents?" Kim asked. Tommy shook his head. He sat in the chair next to her bed.

"What happened?"

"I got to talk to Mackenzie. I told her it was a boy and his name. She said Courtland was happy." Kimberly smiled. 

"She was about to tell me something, but my dad took the phone from her and hung it up. I know he hates me, but why punish Mackenzie and Courtland for it?" He asked. His eyes began watering up. 

"Baby, don't worry about it." She said. The bottle was empty. She rested him on her shoulder and began lightly patting his back. 

"Oh yeah, I can't wait till you call your parents." He said. 

"Oh Man." 

~**Angel Grove High**~ 

** 12:10pm**

Ms. Applebee walked up the hallway to her classroom. She could have sworn she was loosing her mind. She printed 15 copies of the test instead of 30. The class had shortened by two, not by half. 

She walked into her classroom; it looked like everyone hadn't moved out of their seat. That's a lie. 

"Ok students, I have the right number of tests, now." She said. 

"Did you find your brain while you were at the copy machine." Rocky said. Everyone laughed. She smiled herself. She loved that boy's sense of humor. It was one of a kind. 

"You know what, I still can't find it. But while I'm looking for mine, I'll look for yours." She fired back. Everyone laughed even harder. Rocky gave her two thumbs up. She passed out the rest of the tests. Then there was a knock at the door. One of the students got up and opened it.

"It's the principal." She said. Ms Applebee continued to pass out papers. 

"What can I help you with today?" He signed for her to come towards him. She placed the papers on her desk and stood next to him. 

"Just thought I'd let you know that Kim and Tommy had the baby." Aisha nearly fell out of her seat. She leaned forward so she could hear them better.

"Oh really," She said, sounding excited, "Boy or Girl?"

"Uh…Boy. I think he said…David. Yeah, they named him David." 

"That's so sweet." She said. He smiled and walked out the door. 

"Rocky, did you hear that?" Aisha said. He nodded and looked behind him at Adam.

"A boy." He said. Rocky nodded. 

"Named David." Aisha finished. 

~**The Hart Residence**~

_ You always taught me right from wrong_

_ I need your help, daddy please be strong._

_ I may be young at heart_

_ But I know what I'm saying_

Andrew Hart whistled to the tune of the song on the radio. Mrs. Hart was wiggling her hips as he whistled. She was fixing dinner and her was paying bills. One of the most annoying times in the Hart household tuned out to be the most…musical!

_ The one you warned me about_

_ The one you said I could do without_

_ We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe, please_

_ Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_ Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_ But I made up my mind, oh, I'm keeping my baby_

_ Ooh, Ooh, I'm going to keep my baby, ooh_

"Almost done, Drew?" Mrs. Hart asked. 

"Yep almost."

_ He says he's going to marry me_

_ We can raise a little family_

_ Maybe we'll be all right_

_ It's a sacrifice_

_ But my friends keep telling me to give it up_

_ Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up_

_ What I need right now is some advice_

The phone rang, startling both Mr. and Mrs. Hart. Mr. Hart walked over to the wall and picked up the phone. Mrs. Hart continued with what she was doing. 

"Hello, Hart Residence. Andrew speaking."

"Daddy." He drew in a deep breath at the sound of the soft voice

"Kimberly." His voice was very shallow and superficial.

"Hey, I'm calling from the hospital." She said to him. He had this dim-witted expression on his face. Mrs. Hart stopped what she was doing and stood next to him. 

"What are you doing at the hospital?" He asked him. 

"I just had the baby and I…"

"You're picking adoption. That's wonderful Kim." He interrupted her. Mrs. Hart put a big smile on her face. She thought to herself, 'Finally, things will be right again.' Kimberly on the other hand was astounded that her father would think such a thing. But it was expected. 

"No, we wanted to let you know that you have a grandson. His name is David. He has the cutest brown eyes." 

"A grandson. So you're keeping it."

"Him, dad. And yes, we are keeping _him_." She told him.

"I don't wanna hear this." He said to her.

"Dad. This is your grandson." She begged. 

"Good bye, Kimberly." He hung up the phone. 

_ Don't stop loving me daddy_

_ I know, I'm keeping my baby_

_ Don't stop loving me daddy_

_ I know, I'm keeping my baby._

Kimberly put the phone back on the hook. She buried her head in Tommy's shoulder and cried. 

~The ** NEW** Oliver Residence~

Tommy couldn't sleep. This was all too exciting for him. His wife was sleeping soundly next to him and his baby boy was sound asleep in the other room. He could see his crib from their room. 

_ Don't you cry, don't you look so sad_

_ We both knew somehow this day would come_

_ I know you want what is best for me_

_ And I need to see you smile_

In nine months he had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, been dissed by his parents, dissed by his friends, gotten married, and given birth to a son. He recollected to two days ago. Kimberly was so amazing, and boy did she have a grip. This had been the best year of his life. He may have to make some sacrifices, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Why? Ask David. 

_ From where I started off to where I am_

_ It's a million miles; I can't go back there again_

_ But no matter where I go from here_

_ You will be part of me from now on_

_ For every door that opens up_

_ When another has to close_

_ You got to trust me now_

_ Be strong and let me go_

His son started to cry; he smiled. He immediately, no hesitation, got out of bed and attended his son. He looked so cute laying there in his blue pajamas and his white blanket. He looked over to his right on his table. The unfinished wooded nameplate rested there. He picked him up and rested him on his shoulder. He walked to the kitchen and fixed him a bottle.

_ Watch me now as I go my way_

_ The time has come_

_ And I gotta say, I'm not afraid_

_ Watch me now, every step I take_

_ I feel stronger, so much stronger_

_ The road ahead is a mystery_

_ Your love is here_

_ Oh and I believe inside of me_

_ Watch me now; I can stand my ground_

_ I will be all right; yes I'll be all right_

After he was finished feeding him he took him back to his room and slowly rocked him to sleep. Kimberly stood outside the door and watched them. Tears came to her eyes and she watched them, father and son, their first real moment together. She wondered what he was thinking. What was going through his mind, as he looked his son, David, in the eye?

_ You were someone who believed in me_

_ When I wasn't even sure of myself_

_ And I always will remember how_

_ You were always there to help_

_ And I heard so many things from you_

_ And I'm ready now to try them out in the world_

_ Though it hurts too much to say goodbye_

_ We both know (We both know)_

_ There's no other way_

She couldn't help herself. She walked in the room and her arm around his waist. It was dark, but she could still see his face. He was gleaming with joy. He had a sparkle in his eye. It was something she had never seen before. Was it love? Was it joy? Whatever it was, it was powerful

_ I will feel your loving arms_

_ When I'm out there in the cold_

_ 'Cause all of my thoughts of you_

_ Will still be mine to hold_

"You're up." He said, startled. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her back. She wondered right then and there what her life would be like from now on. The one thing she was afraid of was her grades slipping. She could do it; she knew she could. As long as she had confidence in herself and in Tommy, they would succeed. It was evident that her father was no help, at all. He would never get to know his grandson, and that was something she had to except.

_ Watch me now as I go my way_

_ The time has come_

_ And I gotta say, I'm not afraid_

_ Watch me now, every step I take_

_ I feel stronger, so much stronger_

_ The road ahead is a mystery_

_ Your love is here_

_ Oh and I believe inside of me_

_ Watch me now; I can stand my ground_

_ I will be all right; yes I'll be all right_

She could still hear the music from their room. They slowly rocked to the music. Mother, Father, and Son, as one. 

_ You will find me running back sometime_

_ When I really need a guiding hand_

_ We'll be closer than we were before_

_ And I know that you will understand_

_ I KNOW YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!!!!_

_ Watch me now as I go my way_

_ The time has come_

_ And I gotta say, I'm not afraid_

_ Watch me now, every step I take_

_ I feel stronger, so much stronger_

_ The road ahead is a mystery_

_ Your love is here_

_ Oh and I believe inside of me_

_ Watch me now; I can stand my ground_

_ I will be all right; yes I'll be all right_

"I love you Tommy."

"I love you Kimberly."

"We love you David."

_ Oh I will be all right._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**THE END!!!!!!! You Like???** ** Watch Me Now is a really pretty song. For those who would like to hear it, you can e-mail me at vannah142002@yahoo.com and I can send you the link to listen to it. It is a really pretty song.**


End file.
